Hostile Fears
by pneil425
Summary: Terrifying and horrifying creatures that causes fear to humans, called hostiles, are terrorizing the city of Darrentown. Jun Hunter and his little crew of "Fear Fighters" take on missions in hopes of getting rid of all the terrifying Hostiles on earth, But then a sudden overpopulation of Hostiles occur. Why? Jun and his crew venture through different countries to find out.


There the orange haired male stood. In the middle of an alleyway, grinning at the dark aura in front of him, a rather disgusting creature coated in a gooey and jet black slime, the 10 foot tall creature hissing. The orange haired male lifted his chin to inspect the creature, noting its weak points. The orange haired male wore a dark purple cape, it twirling and dancing to the rhythm of the wind. His cape covered basically all of him, the hood only letting his ginger hair peek out. The creature in front of him let out a high pitched screech, lunging at him. The male instinctively jumped back, a low chuckle just barely audible could be heard from him. He fiddled with the button that kept his cloak on him, hesitating on whether it was time to take off his cape or not. The creature had fallen face-first into the concrete upon his failed lunge at the male, waiting a few seconds before climbing to its feet again and scanning for the male, screech yet again upon spotting his target. The male pulled the button down on his cape, sliding the cloak off of his shoulders and sliding to his feet, picking up with the wind and flying back a foot or two. The cloak was gone now, and revealed a rather tall and skinny man behind. He wore skinny jeans that were half black, the other half a light gray. He had on and awfully baggy t-shirt with a skull on it, and it hung past the many belt loops of his jeans. His hair hung just below his eyebrows, letting his blue eyes peek out from beneath. He had two pistols, one in each hand. The male gave off a toothy grin and held up the gun in his left hand, pointing at the creature. "Ready, Aim, FIRE!" The male called out, and began shooting with his left gun, switching to his right after a few seconds. The bullets just passed through the creature like air, making the Male's eyes widen. He glared at the monster before backing up; hopelessly trying a few bullets again. His jaw clenched, and he backed up a bit as the large creature swung its arm at him. "Shiki!" He called out, and a smaller male dropped down from the roof of a building nearby. He had a tangled mess of blonde curls on his head, his rather childish and pudgy face beaming with excitement. He wore a baby blue tank top that looked a tad too tight on him, and he wore camouflage shorts that passed just below the knee, with yellow converse shoes. He childishly giggled before pulling out a large sword, clutching the handle tightly and saluting the ginger with his free hand. "I told you it wasn't your weapon class, Jun." He mocked teasingly, and then turned back to the creature, his smile transitioning into a dark frown. He held the sword with both hands, his grip on the bamboo handle tightening. He positioned himself to bolt, waiting for the creature to lunge before jumping back and ramming the sword into the creature's backside, listening to the creature's loud shriek before it burst open, fading into a faint dust consisting of black and purple hues, the dust eventually fading. Shiki giggled and gave a thumbs up, pulling a case out from the side of a building and placing his sword in, picking up the case. Jun did the same with his weapons, packing them together in a large case and beginning to walk down the alley, following the path of light then moon offered. Shiki followed a slight skip in each step he took. "Did you see me? I was so cool! Taking out that big monster..." the short male giggled again, jogging slightly to keep up with Jun's rather fast walking pace. Jun turned his head to look at the male, chuckling. "And how old are you now, Shiki?" "Hmm… 16 years old, 3 months and 2 days. You?" Jun shook his head. "19. But yesterday WAS my birthdays, you should know this..." He stifled a laugh, then bumped into something. A girl? A brunette girl. Jun liked brunette girls. Then girl pushed him back, crossing her arms and letting a huff escape her pink rosy lips. "H-Hey, you! Both of you! What was that creature back there, and how did you defeat it?" Jun's eyes widened and he exchanged a worried glance with Shiki. Shiki gave a nod, and Jun clapped a hand over her mouth, the other hand grabbing her arm. Shiki grabbed her legs, and together they carried the struggling girl back to their base. What fun. 


End file.
